The Yellow Tulip and the Red Tulip
by Radiance Dreamer
Summary: -FULL SUMMARY INSIDE- Chapter 3: When Tyson and Hilary were alone and Chinatsu interrupts them because Hilary was going to confess to Tyson. What the hell is Chinatsu planning?
1. Unwanted Encounter

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade doesn't belong to me. I didn't create it. It's not mine. All the credits go to Takao Aoki!

**WARNINGS:**

-This story contains death for the minor characters.

-There are some violent behaviors, major or either minor. There will be blood. (I like violence because I'm an evil person when it comes to writing.)

-Some sexual situations but I won't add the details of it too much. For those who like LEMON, there isn't much in this one. No never mind, I'll just call this LIME.

-Some bad, heavy language, or either a lot depends on the characters. I'm not sure if there will be 'heavy' languages or not… because I use them almost everyday myself and it all sounds normal to me.

-Pairings or either hints: male/male, male/female.

**Other "warning":** I'm a college student so updating my stories will take time.

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship

**Setting:** After the third season (although I have only seen the first two seasons. Well, half of the second season anyway.)

**Characters from Beyblade who are in this story:** the Bladebreakers, the White Tigers, the All Starz, the Demolition Boys, and the Majestics. I know Hilary enough so she's also in here. Maybe Mr. Dickenson…?

**Other characters:** My original characters.

**Summary of the story: **Chinatsu hates Kai because her sister loves him and without knowing it she idiotically develops feelings for him. She meets the other beybladers and gets involve with them… since they are all go to the same high school. Another girl, Cassandra, becomes apart of Chinatsu's life and has an interest in Kai. These two girls get into a club called Beyblade, held by Kai and the others. Chinatsu wasn't willing to join but was dragged into it. Cassandra joined so she could be with Kai.

**Chapter 1 summary:** Some of the famous beybladers are transferring to a rich-like high school and became the talk of the school. On the first day when they arrived, Kai gets stuck partnering up with a girl who absolutely hates him.

**Author's Note: **I wanted to mention a few things in this story. It is going to be from my OC's point of view and eventually the other OC's point of view. (I plan to jump back and forth with the two OCs… you'll see what I mean in chapter 5. Only if you're going to stick around long enough to see what I mean by that.) There will be some for the Beyblade characters as well but not a lot.

My thanks to a friend who inspired me to write this. And my thanks to the beta reader: thegreatwhitewolf. *Throws beautiful sakura petals around my beta reader*

Thank you for reading all the way down here, if you did anyway. Now you may proceed to the story.

* * *

**Title: The Yellow Tulip and the Red Tulip**

**Author: Radiance Dreamer**

Chapter 1: Unwanted Encounter

--

Time went by slowly as I wait for the warning bell. I was sitting in my assigned seat, daydreaming as I leaned on my palm.

I'm a girl with long dark brown hair with blue eyes. My hair is pretty long and I'm proud of it. It covers my whole back and it's a bit thick as well. It attracts strangers and they are always impressed when they see me since a lot of them don't keep their hair long. The only hairstyle I come to school with is a ponytail. My bangs reach to my chin so I put them behind my ears.

People were talking and I happen to listen. From time to time I would listen to conversations and I hear some interesting things and learn from them. I'm not eavesdropping or anything. I had nothing else better to do after all.

"Hey, today they're transferring here, right?" I heard a girl behind me asking her friends.

"Yeah," said another girl, who sounded so cheerful. "The Bladebreakers, the White Tigers, the All Starz, the Demolition Boys, and the Majestics are all transferring at once into this school!" She squealed happily. "It has been two months since we heard they were coming and finally the day has come!"

"Who cares about the Majestics?" one went, snickering. "It's Kai and Tala we're talking about!"

"Hey, don't talk shit about my Johnny and his teammates!" The girls laughed.

I made a face with disgust. What was so great about the transfer students? Just another bunch of boys. How annoying. Oh wait. There should be a few girls too, right? I don't remember how many there were in each team. Although it's not like I want to be their friend when they come. We have different interests. They like Beyblading and I like being alone.

This school, Waterhole High School, is neither like a public school nor a private school. Or maybe I just forgot. All I know that it is for the rich students, or their rich parents make them, to attend. And we have black and red uniforms. The guys get the pants and the girls get the skirts. Man, I just _hate_ skirts, even if they are knee length. I absolutely hate them. Who knows if there's going to be some kind of typhoon outside and the wind lifts your skirt right up! There are a lot of pervert boys after all. No, all boys are perverts. They think they can do whatever they want and that is really frustrating. It gets me mad.

I think my parents put me in this school because it's almost like the Japanese school system. We don't move around to attend different classes. This is my classroom and I'm stuck here for all my high school years. It's the teachers who move around the school instead of the students after each class.

"How did they get the money to come here? Are all beybladers rich too?"

"I heard Mr. Dickenson paid for them," answered one girl. "They're here for training as well… but I still don't know why they're really here for. Heck! Who cares? They're coming to _this_ school today!"

I decided to shut them out and continued to daydream.

My name is Chinatsu Fox. Chi-na-tsu, in Japanese it means something like a "thousand summers" or something close to that. Huh, I don't even like summer. When my teachers call my name on the first day of class every year, they would pronounce "China" where the Chinese lives and then "tsu" but I'm not too annoyed with it. The most annoying thing isn't about my name. There are a lot of things that annoy me.

Wonder why my first name is in Japanese though? My parents are just crazy about Japan and they really love the culture, in the far past anyway. Well, actually, I was born there and they thought I should have a Japanese name. We moved to America when I was only one. I have four sisters and five brothers. We're a big family and we're rich. We waste our money for our own happiness for more than eight years but our parents would no longer let us do that. We were really spoiled but we still listen to them. Not all of us though.

Oh, by the way, I'm sixteen years old now. I'm a second year in high school. Just two more years and I'll never see anyone here ever again. That's one thing to look forward to—my graduation day.

I dozed off after minute. I didn't go to sleep last night because I was up all night watching… Anime porn. Hey, I'm not the perfect girl. I'm not striving to be perfect but then again why am I hiding it?

I know what I said about boys being perverts but I don't think I have a dirty mind at all. Maybe a little, but I don't know if I should feel guilty or not. I don't think about any boys because they're all so childish. The only time I have a dirty mind is when I watch the episodes on my computer, not in real life. No one at home knows this yet so it's my little secret. If I told someone, they will think that I'm disgusting. I have watched a lot when I was fourteen but now it was starting to get boring watching them. I'm switching to horror Anime, starting tonight. Watching Anime porn just doesn't satisfy me anymore.

Maybe I want something more… like horror shit.

"Let me introduce you to our five new transfer students…" I heard Ms. Freeman say.

My eyes snapped open and my mouth dropped when I saw the transfer students. They were beybladers. I know about these beybladers too because my young brothers watch them on TV all the time and I just happen to come and watch it with them. Not often though. What shock me more is that how did I not hear the bells that rung? How long did I sleep?

"Tyson, Ray, Bryan, Tala, and Kai." Ms. Freeman gestured to the five guys. All the girls in the class all smiled happily and some started to wave at them. Ray, Tyson, and Tala waved back. Bryan mumbled about something. Kai didn't have the blue triangles on his face.

The five guys weren't carrying any bag on them. The only thing they carried was a notebook and a pen in their pockets.

I felt sick to my stomach. I stared at Kai. It's not that I like him. In fact, I hate him because my older sister loves him a lot ever since she saw Kai on TV. I hate everything she loves, except some things like ice cream, but this is Kai we're talking about. My older sister goes to this school as well and so do my older brother and my younger sister. My older sister loves Kai and she was waiting for this day, like the other fan girls here.

My mind was drifting off again and I missed a couple of things the teacher was saying.

"In my class, we just started a participate-observation project," Ms. Freeman told the transfer students. "It's due next month so you boys must choose one person to work with you. The class had already chosen their partners."

"Man, I wish they came earlier last week," I heard a girl whispered. "I wanted to work with Tyson!"

"So, you're saying we have to choose a partner now?" asked Tyson, looking the teacher. "Like with these guys here?"

The teacher nodded.

Tyson grabbed Ray's arm, grinning. "I'm working with Ray then!" he said.

Ray only chuckled.

Ms. Goldman looked at the other three guys. Tala was standing between Bryan and Kai. He looked at the two of them and then to Kai.

"I'm sticking with Bryan," said Tala, smirking.

Kai could care less and looked at the teacher, hoping he would be able to work alone.

Ms. Goldman smiled, "Don't worry, there's someone in class who actually does not have a partner and was planning to work alone instead of working in threes."

"Shit." I smacked on my forehead. This can't be happening.

"Since Chinatsu doesn't have a partner…" Ms. Freeman smiled again. I covered my ears, knowing what she was going to say. "Kai, you are going to work with her."

"No, no, no!" I shouted. Even though I covered my ears, I read her lips anyway. I'm a pretty good lip reader after all.

Everyone stared at me, giving me a strange look. All the girls looked jealous and unhappy. I avoid eye contacted with any of them and faced down at my desk. As for Kai, I don't even want to know what his expression is. Like I care. He is the cause for my outburst! I'm supposed to be the quiet girl and I wanted to keep a low profile for the rest of my high school years!

"Anyway, it's decided," said Ms. Freeman, making it final. She pulled out sheets of paper to the guys, the details of the project. "We have no time to waste so let's get together with our partners. And start on the research outline."

This is the worst thing that could ever happen to me. I liked working alone and I have always been lucky because the number of students in class is odd. I always worked alone, but now these boys shows up! Everything is ruined! Throw me an onion and I'll show you how much tears will drop down on my desk! All of my sadness and rage right now is the truth, but I kept them inside so I won't actually make another loud remark.

"No talking among the other students," warned Ms. Freeman. These new transfer students are beybladers and they're quite popular after each tournaments they had attended. Now that they are in this school she probably wanted to avoid any getting-autographs-from-the-boys in class as much as possible. "Save it after class. I want everyone to focus."

My classmates started to move around to get together with their partners. The girls exchange smiles with Tyson, Ray, and Tala. Bryan and Kai didn't. I covered my head, feeling down. I heard Kai's voice and flinched.

"You're Chinatsu, right?" he asked.

I sat up. "Wow, you pronounced it right," I said, sarcastically. "Oh," I looked at him. "My bad. I thought you were one of my teachers. They always ask me the same question but always pronouncing it 'China' instead of 'chi-na'."

He looked down at me and then took a seat next to me. I couldn't help it but sigh. "What?" he looked at me.

I didn't even want to talk to him. My older sister would be jealous since I met him in person first. Then I grinned. "Yeah… I'm first to talk to him in person…" I mumbled. Kai probably heard me but it's not like he knew what I meant. "Anyway, why don't you take some time and read what Ms. Freeman handed to you?" I suggested, taking a manga out. The title of it is called _Skip Beat!_ and I enjoy it very much.

Kai looked at me again. I couldn't tell how he felt with that same stone expression. I rolled my eyes and open my manga. After a couple of minutes, he said, "Let's start talking."

I pretended not to hear. Some of the girls were probably glaring behind my back. Either jealously or whatever. Hey, it's not like I wanted to work with him in the first place. I flipped the page. There's just no way I'll work with him.

He suddenly stood up and slammed his hand on my desk. I jumped and looked at him. "Do you have a problem with me?" he glared at me. "I'm here to get high school over with."

Some of the students looked our way. I didn't want to feel embarrass and stood up. "Sorry, I think I need to use the restroom," I told him, walking away.

Maybe I'll just hang in the restroom and wait for a long time. Ms. Freeman might notice and send someone to come after me. Hm, maybe I should just go to the nurse's office after going to the restroom. Sounds like a good plan.

I let Ms. Freeman know where I was going and stepped out of the class. With a relieved sigh, I rushed to the restroom.

There's a boy with blond hair who I just walked by after he came out of the guy's restroom. I think I saw him a TV as well. What was his name again? That one guy who is the leader of the All Starz. I like him a bit but I don't even remember his name. Why did I mention this? Because I think he's pretty cute.

When I entered the girl's restroom, I paused. I should have secretly brought my manga with me! What was I thinking? I can't do nothing and pretend to be on the toilet forever! I have to think of something. Oh yes! I should go back to class and tell the teacher that I'm not feeling well and need to stay at the nurse's office for a while. I can just bring my stuff and read it there. It will work because I never asked such a thing before and Ms. Freeman would never figure it out. Alright, that's plan A. Do I need a plan B? …No. I think I'll be fine.

After standing around in the restroom for two minutes, I went back to class. I pass the same guy again. What the hell is he doing? He was just standing in the hallway. Maybe he got in trouble and was told to stand outside of the classroom. Or maybe he's ditching and just walking around. If he is, he should at least have a couple of friends who would ditch with him.

I ignored him and hurried to class.

Opening the classroom door, I sighed. I have to see Kai again. Great. He looks hard to convince if I'm going to tell him that I'm not feeling well. Not that I need his approval to leave class anyway.

I saw my empty seat and Kai was waiting for me. He glanced towards my way when he heard the door close. My empty seat… I panic and quickly went back to my desk.

"Where's my manga?" I stared angrily at him. I left the manga right here before I left to the restroom.

Kai glared.

I didn't give him a change to say anything. "Give it back! I must find out what's going to happen to Kyoko and Ren!" I said. "They're just beginning practicing acting Ren's character together!"

Now he's giving me a weird look.

"Sorry." one girl walked up to me with my manga. I looked at her, silent. "I didn't buy this manga so I was just reading it… I hope you're not too mad about it."

"Oh…" I said.

She handed it to me and left to talk to her partner.

I could feel Kai looking at me. I should apologize. Sitting back down and I took my folder out of my bag, which was beside my chair on the ground. "Alright then," I took out a piece of paper and showed it to him. "I was hoping to visit the Waltz Training Center for the project."

He took the paper. "Why Waltz?" he asked, sounding as if he didn't like it.

I sighed again, whispering, "So I could get a boyfriend." I would never say that but it slipped. "Just to let you know, this is hitting two birds with one stone. For my project and for a bet. My younger sister and I are completing to see who will get a boyfriend first and last for a month with him and the winner gets five thousands of dollars."

"That's a lot of money," he gave me an unexciting look. "…Did I need to know this?"

I stared at him. Couldn't he tell that I'm trying to make an apology? I was opening up a bit to him and this is his response. He should feel honor that I'm even letting him work with me for the class project. I wanted to smack his head so bad. "Anyway, it's not like I like waltzing but there's no other place close by to meet up with some guy in this kind of situation."

"Okay," he nodded. "Sounds fine. Could you explain the details of this participate-observation project?"

"It's exactly how it sounds like," I told him. "We're required to attend at least five times with the group when they meet together. We have to observe the people and how they act towards this type of dancing. Then we participate and will have to write about our reactions. Like, what were your impressions… kind of thing."

It's strange. I didn't want to talk to him at all but my mouth kept going. I never wanted to work in a group with him either. This guy. He's a bit different from what the TV had shown. He's willing to listen to me. Well, maybe it just because he's a transfer student and needs to be fill in. Yeah. He'll become one of the smart students in this school and he would no longer need me to explain anything to him once he gets use to it here.

And he's just someone who my sister loves. There's no way I'll ever be friends with him.

* * *

**Little summary of the next chapter:** Kai and Chinatsu are on their way to the Waltz Training Center. Along the way, the two of them happened to see something that they should have not seen. Oliver and Enrique are together in a back alley… What are they doing?!


	2. Careless Love

**Disclaimer:** I will say this one more time because we all know that Beyblade doesn't belong to me. I didn't create it. It's not mine. All the credits go to Takao Aoki.

**Summary of the story:** Chinatsu hates Kai because her sister loves him and without knowing it she idiotically develops feelings for him. She meets the other beybladers and gets involve with them… since they are all go to the same high school. Another girl, Cassandra, becomes apart of Chinatsu's life and has an interest in Kai. These two girls get into a club called Beyblade, held by Kai and the others. Chinatsu wasn't willing to join but was dragged into it. Cassandra joined so she could be with Kai.

**Chapter 2 summary:** Kai and Chinatsu are on their way to the Waltz Training Center. Along the way, the two of them happened to see something that they should have not seen. Oliver and Enrique are together in a back alley... What are they doing?!

* * *

**Title: The Yellow Tulip and the Red Tulip**

**Author: Radiance Dreamer**

Chapter 2: Careless Love

--

The bell rang and school ended. I rushed through my notebooks, putting them into my bag. A lot of the girls had already surrounded the new transfer students. I didn't want to get in between this group because Bryan sits behind me. Wait, does he have fans? Geez, I just better get out of the room before anything else happens. I put my bag over my shoulder and quickly stepped outside to the hallway.

"Chinatsu." Someone grabbed my arm.

I could tell it was Kai from his annoying voice. With a deep sigh, I turned my head. "What?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Where are we supposed to meet?" he questioned.

The girls were behind him and had an expression of wanting to talk to him. I wanted to make this fast since I have something else I have to do. "I'll come by the boy's dorm by three," I told him, snatching my arm free. "They only open three times a week: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. We'll be spending two hours with them on these days. So be sure to stand outside of your dorm at three when we have to go. Oh and don't forget to bring something to write on and with. We'll need them to keep a little 'diary' when observing them."

I turned away before he said another word.

I walked out of the school, passing more girls who were crowding over some guys. I heard names like Enrique and Oliver. There was a group of guys surrounding a girl with pink hair. Mariah, was it?

The fall air felt nice and cool, but I prefer the spring's air. It's much more refreshing. The school campus is truly beautiful as well. There is this huge lake around the school. When it snows we are allowed to ice skate but I don't know how to and I always refuse when a non-close friend asks me to join the fun. The city streets ahead are pretty decent as well. The dorms of girls and guys were south of here. My parents are rich but not rich enough to put all of us siblings in the dorms. It's pretty expensive, but I don't like living in a dorm with someone I don't know anyway.

My large house, a small mansion maybe, is about three miles away. I take the bus so it's not so bad.

Time passed as I stood in the bus and walked back home. "I'm home," I called. Time always fly by rapidly. It's making me feel old.

I enter the living room and a maid, who had very short brown hair and gray eyes, was cleaning up the place. She greeted me with a smile. I looked up at the walls where the pictures of my family were. We took individual shots and other shots. Some were nice memories but some were not.

I don't have a lot of pictures of myself because I don't want them to be up there anymore. I stop taking pictures of myself and with my family when I turned thirteen. I just don't believe in pictures anymore. They are lies, fake, and make me feel unhappy.

"Welcome home, Chi-chi," my younger brother, Derek, greeted me with a smile.

He was playing video games quietly so I almost did not notice him. He's in seventh grade. I know for sure that when he grows up, he will be very handsome. I smiled back at Derek. He's so cute.

All of my brothers all have blond hair and all of my sisters have dark brown. The only things that we all have are blue eyes, but with different tone color as well. It's very weird but I don't question fate.

Except… why did I have to be stuck with Kai?

I caught Derek with an image of porn in his flash drive before. It was the time when I was just looking around in his data because I was bored, but I didn't tell anyone nor does he know that I know he had it. I was too disgusted at that time and I didn't say anything. But like me, he doesn't think anything dirty. I know for sure because the two of us always hang together and we never got upset with one another. I know he's not really that kind of a person.

After all, my family is far more important than useless friends.

Heading up to the stairs, I went to my bedroom. I opened the door and quickly change out of my ugly uniform and got my white pants and a yellow sleeveless shirt with a hood. I didn't change my hairstyle. I threw my uniform on my bed. A maid will pick it up and wash it before tomorrow.

In this house, some of us share rooms. Not me though. My other two younger sisters share one because the youngest doesn't like being alone in the dark. My three younger brothers also share a big room.

It took me fifteen minutes to get home and it will take me another fifteen minutes back to the school and dorms. School ends at two and I told Kai we'll meet at three. That would give me about twenty to thirty minutes of waiting outside of the boy's dorm. "I better hurry anyway," I mumbled painfully, slamming my door. There could be car accidents outside so it's best just to get there early.

"Oh yeah," I turned back to grab my notebook and pen in my room.

I daydreamed a bit and it was already time to get off the bus. I got off and walked towards the dorms.

"Ah damn," I sighed. "I'm going to see Kai again."

Approaching the boy's dorm, I waited at the front. Some guys walked in and out, giving me a look asking me why I was there. I glared at them and they walked away. I dislike having boys looking my way. I just really, really dislike it.

"You're a bit early."

Turning to Kai, I didn't smile. He changed his clothes, wearing a unzipped black jacket with a gray shirt under and dark purple cargo pants. He had a notebook and a pen with him, like I told him to.

"So?" I gave him a light glare. "Anything can happen if I'm not early, right? Now let's go. The waltz thing starts on three thirty."

Just when we were going off together, his friends called out to him.

"Where are you going, Kai?" asked Tala. Behind him were Bryan, Ian, and Spencer. Tala looked towards me and I looked away. "Are you two going out? Wow, it's just the first day and you're already hooking up with someone, eh Kai?"

"Stop joking around," said Kai. "I have already told you about the project I have to work with her."

Tala snickered. "Heh, I know."

I rolled my eyes. This is the kind of talk I hear all the time and it is getting really old. The talk, I mean is, talking about girlfriends and stuff. I don't like Tala anymore.

"I'll go on ahead," I told Kai.

In the bus, Kai and I sat in the back. I sat next to the window and he sat on the other side, looking out. He probably doesn't know this area very well. I sighed. I'm still not over the fact that I have to work with someone like him. Will my sister be pissed? If she does, I will never hear the end of it. She will say, 'you don't deserve to be with one of the best beybladers in the world' or something.

The bus jumped a bit and I hit my head against the window since I was leaning against it.

"Ow…" I rubbed my head and looked outside. "Shit," I pulled the signal for a stop.

I was daydreaming again and forgot to stay alert. I have to stop daydreaming when there is something important to do.

The two of us got off the bus. I turned around where the bus had just driven by and Kai followed. He most likely knew that I mess up since we're walking by another bus stop where we could have gotten off earlier. Of all people, why did it have to be him who sees me as a failure? I don't need any more people like my sister.

I started to walk faster because I didn't know how much time we have left.

"Ah," I noticed an alley and walked backward to take a look. Kai bumped into me and I glared at him. I can't really start a fight with him since I just suddenly walked backwards but he was walking too close behind me. I let my anger cool away. "Let's take this short cut."

Kai didn't say anything and followed me.

We walked through the narrow alley and turned around corners. I walked quietly so I could tell if Kai was still behind me or not. I didn't want to turn around to see if he was. I walked a little fast too because I didn't want him too close. To my surprise, he was keeping up with me. I'm not a fast walker or anything but I thought he would act cool and stay behind and would just eventually find his way around here.

Walking down the alleyway, I came to a small open area. I immediately stopped walking when I saw something I didn't want to see or know about. Enrique and Oliver were kissing. The fuck! In the middle of nowhere where no one would see them?

Kai bumped into me again but I didn't lose my balance.

"Is that…?" started Kai, but I pushed him back into the alleyway and against the wall. I didn't want them to see us.

"Did you hear something?" I heard Oliver's alarmed voice.

I covered my mouth as my back leaned against the wall by Kai. I couldn't believe my eyes and I was entirely shocked.

"I didn't hear anything," said Enrique. "Let's get back to…"

I slapped my ears shut. This is too random! I felt my face warming up and Kai was staring at me. I didn't dare to look at him. My face must be bright red now. I grabbed his arm.

"Shh! Let's go somewhere else," I whispered, dragging him away from this place.

We made more turns around the alleyway. I felt lost and let go of Kai's arm.

"Fuck, where are we now?" I asked out loud.

"Did you not like seeing that?" questioned Kai. "Enrique and Oliver?"

I looked at him. "You know they're together?" He slightly nodded. "Huh… really? No wonder you're acting so calm." I hurried away, rubbing my head to recover from the shock. I stopped walking and looked at Kai, half covering my red face with my hand.

He walked towards me. "They're keeping this a secret," he said. "So don't go and tell anyone. …Are you against them?"

"Not that I'm against boy and boy thing but I didn't want to see THAT!" I said, covering my warm face with my two hands now. "I don't care if I see them holding hands, but I had to see THAT!" Leaning against Kai, I put my elbow on his shoulder. I felt sick and I feel like something was going to come out of my stomach. "And why didn't they just get a room?"

"…You don't like it when the same gender like each other?" asked Kai, curiously.

"It's not that," I replied, sighing hard. "Love has many different meanings in this world and of course I don't have the right to tell them not to see each other." I took a step away from him, feeling uncomfortable. "Like if there is a couple who are ten years apart. I don't think it's bad. If they truly love each other, I won't think it's a bad thing. Yeah, just as long they are true to each other."

"Why do you think that?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Unless you had experience something that the society doesn't allow you to love someone, you wouldn't be saying this."

It's like he could see through me. It pissed me off and I wanted to give him a good punch.

"For me, I love…" I love my own brother. If I said that out loud, would he think that I'm a disgusting person? I don't spend a lot of time with Kyle, my oldest brother, but he's very kind towards me. We're not related by blood but by law. Even if I want to tell Kyle that I love him, society won't allow it.

I was thinking to myself again and Kai was staring at me.

"You can't help who you fall in love with, it just happens," he said. "I'm… relieved you're not taking the thing between Enrique and Oliver too hard."

"Oh, but I am," I said as my head just started to hurt and I felt rather dizzy. "It will take a while to get use to… but I'm okay with it as long as I don't catch them kissing again."

I fell in love with Kyle ever since I could remember. Maybe because I knew he was adopted so I thought it would be okay. When we got too close, other kids were disgusted by it. He does have the same hair and eye color as my younger brothers so they probably couldn't tell that Kyle isn't related to us by blood. My parents found out about us from the teachers. They weren't too harsh on us but lectured us for three hours anyway.

Kyle and I practically stopped talking to each other. I was ten at the time. I'm not ashamed that I fell in love with him but Kyle didn't say anything. It made me sad and I stop loving other guys. Although, when I was in eighth grade I went out with three guys within that one year. It was the only time when I ever hold hands with boys. I stopped looking for guys when I came to high school. I couldn't forget about Kyle even if I was with some other guy and when I am with someone else I just keep thinking about Kyle.

I don't know if Kyle felt the same back then. It's hard for me to read his face now since we've become so distant.

"I could care less about Enrique and Oliver," Kai said. "But it's just that…"

With a sigh, I turned. I think I've had enough of a deep talk with him.

"Alright, here's the plan," I turned to back Kai, wanting to change the subject. "When we get to the Waltz Training Center and when the time of picking partners comes, you will get _your_ own partner and I'll get _my_ own."

He gave me a black stare. "Aren't we supposed to work together?" he asked.

I sighed at him again. I felt like I was wasting too much breath with just a little chat with him. "Did you really want me to dance with you?" I inquired. "Do I look like I want you to be my boyfriend so I could win the bet? I need someone who doesn't know about that so you can't dance with me."

"You're sighing a lot since the time we've met," he observed.

"Of course," I said, turning away once again. "Let's hurry before we're really late."

The idea of Enrique and Oliver still bothers me for some reason. I heard Enrique likes a lot of girls so why is he with Oliver? Is it just love? I have no idea. I hope their love will last though. I'll give them my blessing but that's about it.

* * *

**Little summary of the next chapter:** When Tyson and Hilary were alone and Chinatsu interrupts them because Hilary was going to confess to Tyson. What the hell is Chinatsu planning?


	3. Precious Words

**Summary of the story:** Chinatsu hates Kai because her sister loves him and without knowing it she idiotically develops feelings for him. She meets the other beybladers and gets involve with them… since they are all go to the same high school. Another girl, Cassandra, becomes apart of Chinatsu's life and has an interest in Kai. These two girls get into a club called Beyblade, held by Kai and the others. Chinatsu wasn't willing to join but was dragged into it. Cassandra joined so she could be with Kai.

**Chapter 3 summary:** When Tyson and Hilary were alone and Chinatsu interrupts them because Hilary was going to confess to Tyson. What the hell is Chinatsu planning?

* * *

**Title: The Yellow Tulip and the Red Tulip**

**Author: Radiance Dreamer**

Chapter 3: Precious Words

--

Two hours passed and it was already time to leave to go back home. The waltz was somewhat interesting. I messed up a few times but I did better than Kai… I think. I didn't look at how he did. The bad news was that there weren't any cute guys in the Waltz Training Center so I hoped to see one the next time they come again and that will be on Friday. Another day with Kai, the 'lone wolf' or so I heard from the fan-haters about Kai.

Kai and I were still stuck together, sitting in the same bus. In the bus at the front seats, we didn't say anything much but only about our project. I felt really tired. I noticed that the next two stops were where I would have to get off and paid attention this time, trying hard to not to drift off. Something felt wet between my legs but I was too tired to pay any interest in that.

I pulled the yellow plastic wire and the bus slowed down upon hearing the fate bell sound and slowed down at the next stop. I held onto my notebook and pen. When I got up I heard snickers behind me but I didn't think it was anything and I got off the bus. Someone suddenly grabbed my arm and I glanced up.

"What is it now?" I glared at Kai.

His face was bright red. "Um…" his eyes avoided mine.

I pulled away from him. "You're not confessing anything are you?" I asked, frightened.

I will totally turn him down if he does and I will become his worst nightmare if he stalks me.

"Your pants…" he started, covering his face. "You probably should… do something about them."

I looked at him, silent. "What are you talking about?"

"Your…" he glanced at me. "Don't you know that you have your…?"

I gave him an irritating look, feeling impatience with him as ever.

"Period…?" finished Kai.

My face felt completely hot and I instantly sat down on the sidewalk, dropping my notebook and pen. I'm having my period?! Did it get on my pants? I'm sure it did. Did it spread widely? I hope not. My mind raced and I remembered the snickers on the bus. People saw.

"Ah, shit," I slapped my forehead. I felt really humiliated. My pants are white too!

Kai took off his black jacket and handed it down to me. "Put this around your waist," he told me.

I looked up at him, the both of us blushing at one another. Why did this have to happen to me? All of people, why did _he_ have to see me like this? I wanted to kill myself for being so stupid. I hesitated from grabbing his jacket but I had to because I wouldn't know how to get back home with my pants all white and all.

My hand reached for his jacket and I took it. I wrapped his jacket around me, tying the sleeves below my belly. The blood probably didn't get to the front so I think just covering the back will be fine.

"Will you be okay on your own when you get home?" he asked me as I stood up.

My face still felt really warm. I nodded. "Y-Yeah…" I looked where the bus had taken off a minute ago. "Sorry if you have to get off."

Kai crossed his arms. "It's alright. It's not like I'm going to be late."

I looked at Kai as he stared off to somewhere else. Was he worried about me when I got off the bus like that? Strange how the way he acts. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he would not care a thing in the world besides beyblading.

"Th…Thanks," I stammered.

He looked at me. He didn't have any expression on his face. I didn't know if he wanted to react to this or not. He looked away for a second time and didn't say anything.

I turned anxious to go back home before anything got worse.

By the time I got home, I ran straight to my room. All of my nine siblings should have been home by now so I'd better not let them see me with some guy's jacket.

"Lady Chinat…"

I ignored the maids and slammed my bedroom door.

The next morning I was walking from the bus stop to school with my younger sister, Kathy. She's a first year and I'm a second year. She's the sister who wanted to compete for the five thousand dollars.

"Oh my god, Kai's in your class, right?" Kathy suddenly burst out by the time we entered the school's gate. She had short dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. "When Serene heard about it, she got all fired up and planned to meet him in person today!"

I walked faster with an unhappy feeling.

"I don't care about that," I said. "You can open your mouth but don't mention both of their names in front of me."

"You don't love me anymore?!" Kathy pulled my arm. Her eyes filled with fake tears. "I didn't really mean it like that! I was just saying…!"

She was starting to make me feel nervous. People were walking by. I didn't want to act the way I do at home every time she pretended to cry. Usually I would ignore her and laugh but I must look like I'm comforting her. "Look, Kathy…" I began when her fake tears did not stop.

Come to think of it, I have Kai's jacket in my bag right now. It didn't feel safe if I left it in my bedroom where the maids often go in and clean it up. So I had to bring it with me and give it to Kai today… in private. Anyone could misunderstand if they see me give it to him.

"Wait… don't mention both of their names?" Kathy intensely stared at my eyes with a questioning expression. "You mean Kai and Serene? What did Kai do to you?"

I think I glared at her for a second but then there was loud voices coming from inside entrance in the school. I walked up to the crowd and tried to find a way through them. I don't care what they are doing, but I need to find Kai before class starts and get away from Kathy. I didn't want her to know why since it's a stupid reason to hate Kai. I don't know any other time besides after school where Kai and I will be alone when I return his jacket. "I'll see you later, Kathy," I said, leaving her behind as I squeezed through the people.

"W-Wait!" I heard her calling.

"Excuse me…"

I walked past the people. Someone bumped into me and I nearly lost my balance. I heard the angry voices and it sounded like someone was fighting.

"Stop it, Enrique!" cried an angry voice.

I got past the crowed and looked at a group of boys gathering together. I was shocked by the scene. Enrique was throwing punches at Oliver. Johnny and Robert were holding Enrique back. The Bladebreakers and Hilary were also here.

"Why…?" I looked at Enrique. He was just making out with Oliver yesterday. Why was he being cruel when Oliver who wasn't fighting back at all? What did I miss?

Two male teachers rushed into the scene. One was a tall man with brown hair and thick glasses and the other a bit fat with darker brown hair with brown eyes.

"Hey, stop fighting," exclaimed the teacher with the thick glasses.

Enrique calmed down a bit but still glared at Oliver who avoided meeting his eyes.

The warning bell rang and the students who circled around the fight had scattered, chattering loudly about the fight just now. I looked over to Kai, who was talking to Hilary, who turned and left with a smile. Ray, Tyson, and Kai looked at me when I walked up to them.

"What just happened here?" I asked.

The three of them shrugged. Ray smiled, "I'm sure it's nothing serious… I hope. We should get to class. You're… also in our class, right?"

I nodded. Looking at Ray up close, he's really cute. I wonder if he's going out with Mariah right now… Ah! The hell am I thinking about? I came back from my short daydream and looked at Kai. Ray and Tyson had already turned around to leave. I followed Kai's gaze and he was looking at Hilary's back.

"…Do you like her?" I curiously questioned.

Kai blushed a little and quickly looked away, turning to follow his friends.

It seems he's hiding it. For a guy like him, I wonder if it's tough for him to admit it.

"It should be," I couldn't help but grin.

I think it's amusing seeing him acting this way. The moment I ask, he immediately leaves. I like that. Makes me want to tease him, which I probably should and just make him 'suffer' if I mention Hilary again.

Time went by fast but it became slow when it was already time to meet up with our partner to talk about our participate-observation project. I don't even know why we're having this group meeting for when there is nothing to discuss. I was reading the same manga again but after a while of ignored Kai, he grabbed it and threw it to the other side of the room when Ms. Freeman wasn't looking.

"There goes another negative point," I glared at him.

"What does that mean?" he glared back.

I frowned. "And a negative five for asking such a stupid question," I said.

"Man, this girl isn't really getting along with Kai at all, huh?" Bryan went. He sat behind me and so that means Tala is next to him.

"Why don't you like Kai?" Tala asked. "You're about the only girl who dislike him."

Oh, I know a few who do dislike Kai on the Internet and it proves that he's not all that great. I didn't look at boys and stood up. "I need to use the restroom, Ms. Freeman," I said, leaving the three of them.

It is a stupid reason. I hate Kai because I hate Serene and everything she likes. She looks down on me and always discourages me in everything. I'm not a smart person so I never talked back to her. Even if I tell her my feelings, she only thinks that I'm naive. So I always avoid her and try not to say too much around anyone. It has been like this ever since I was a child. I just became something like 'anti-social' because of her. No. It's just not only her. She isn't the only one who made me become like this.

Lunch came around and I didn't feel like eating. My head was hurting from thinking back to the times when I never got along with my older sister so I was hiding behind the school. I get really stress because of home and of school. There's no peace where I can relax. No place where I can be myself.

"What did you want to talk about, Hilary?"

That's Tyson's voice. I crawled away where I won't be seen. I peeped my head out behind a dumpster. Tyson and Hilary walked outside and they stood in front of each other.

"Um," I saw Hilary blushing. "Tyson, I…"

Wait a minute! Is she going to confess to Tyson? …Why would I care though? Seriously, why?

I remember Kai giving a Hilary a longing distance look in the morning. I'm assuming that he likes her, right? I should support Kai's love and make him happy. Because if Kai and Hilary hook up with each other, that would make Serene depress! Sounds like a good plan! I started to feel excited about the idea. I stood up and then jumped on Hilary's back.

Hilary shrieked and Tyson jumped back from my sudden appearance. "…Chinatsu?" he remembered my name. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled at him, getting off of Hilary. "Oh I don't know… ditching lunch?" I shrugged. "Aren't you two going to eat anything?"

Hilary looked at me, disappointed that I have ruined her chance. If she wanted to tell Tyson that she likes him then she should tell him straight out. It's only to my advantage if she wants time alone with Tyson. I would follow them around and give her no chance of telling Tyson those three precious words.

"Now that you mention it I'm starving," Tyson gave me a bright smile. "Let's go back before lunch is over, girls!"

He turned around and hurried away. Hilary followed him but then looked towards me. She didn't say anything though but gave me a strange look and went after Tyson back into the school.

"Success, hehehe," I chuckled.

* * *

**Little summary of the next chapter:** Serene meets Kai and it pisses Chinatsu off when she saw her sister's smiling face. The next day when she talks to Kai, she gets very angry with him. Not because of her sister but also for his popularity that changed her normal and low profile life.


End file.
